


his first year without her&sober

by charjace



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: luke is struggling with his addiction rearing it's head at an important dates in his life





	his first year without her&sober

it was hard, christmas was a struggle - but he managed to get through it with the help of his other siblings. he was honest, admitting when he felt like relapsing. and they understood, times like the holidays can be hard. but, he didn’t realise that his birthday was would be this big stresser. maybe he should have seen it coming. nell, his twin died and this is the first one in a long time that he’s sober for it, but she isn’t. not in a physical way and it hurts him deep inside. doubts and what if’s constantly going through his head leading up to their birthday ( not that they really stopped since christmas ).

he doesn’t want to relapse, he worked so hard to get here, and he had to stay sober - he had to  **live**  for his sister. so, he goes to shirley, because he knows she’d be home, for that is where she worked. it’s the day before his birthday and he’s broken inside because his not with his sister, and won’t be tomorrow. he knows she’s there with him, in spirit - she will always be a part of him. nothing will change that.

he goes straight for it, for the hug. he just wants to be held and besides nell and their mother, shirley did give the best hugs. ( though he’d say that to all of his siblings, he didn’t really like playing favourites. ) he tells his oldest sister his worries, and that hes scared. he just sits with her as she works, he eats with her and her family before he let’s himself fall into a habit he had for a while, curling up in his sibling’s lap. head resting in shirley’s lap as she told him a story about jayden. 

he had fallen asleep, and shirley was gone - but not far. she was in the doorway, talking with steve and theo. worry etched upon all their faces. they decided that they all would be sober, no alcoholic drinks, nothing for the next twenty four hours. in honour of nell, and to help their brother through the toughest day he seemed to be facing. because they realised that, if it was tough for them, it must be ten times as worse for luke for many reasons. he appreciates it, and vows to himself that, in someway and sometime in the future he’d pay back his siblings. it may not be money ( not all of it at least ) but something close to their hearts and something he’s proud of.


End file.
